Uncharted: The Board Game
Uncharted The Board Game.jpg DesignerHayato Kisaragi ArtistKeita Komiyamahttp://www.boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/123045/uncharted-the-board-game PublisherBandai Players2-4 Release date2012 Uncharted: The Board Game is a board game based on the ''Uncharted'' series. It was published by Bandai in June 2012. Gameplay and contents The game contains: *190 Cards *4 Victory Point Markers *4 Life Markers *24 Search Markers *1 Starting Player Marker *1 Game Board *1 Rule Book The object of Uncharted ''is to score the most victory points by completing Adventures. At the start of the game players receive a hand of action cards and a character card (such as Nathan Drake, Chloe Frazer or Zoran Lazarevic), which grants them special abilities in the advanced game. Characters can die in the game, and once they drop to zero health the player is eliminated and is out of the game. Action cards come in four colours - red (combat), yellow (searching), blue and green. Players are limited to three of each colour in their hand at any one time. Once a card is used, it is turned sideways and cannot be used again until it is refreshed (at which point it is turned upwards again). Adventures are represented by Adventure cards, which are placed in a special area of the board. There are two types of Adventure Card - Treasures and Enemies, both of which award victory points upon completion. Treasures also have an extra effct, and are uncovered by using search actions. Search actions place search tokens on the treasure, and when a total is reached the treasure is found and discarded. All players receive the effect and the player with the most tokens on it receives the victory points. Enemies remain in the play area until they are defeated, and if undefeated they will damage all players at the end of the turn sequence. Enemies are defeated using red combat action cards, most of which award bonuses to player attacks. When enemies do damage, they add together the damage ratings of all enemies in the Adventure area and do that damage to each player. The game provides additional variants for an advanced game, solo play, multiplayer deathmatch and full co-op play. Publisher's description The following is Bandai's official description of the game. "Dive into a world where mysteries are waiting to be solved, the past waiting to be uncovered, and the competition pursuing you at every turn. Should you push farther into the ruins to find the treasure, or should you deal with the pursuers at your back? Will you find the key to eternal life, endless riches, or will the pages of history close on you? The mysteries of the past unlock in the ''Uncharted Board Game, where you and up to 3 other friends compete to find treasure, defeat the competition, and ultimately succeed where others before you have failed. Will you fall victim to a trap set hundreds of years ago, or hold the power to shape the world itself? The choice is yours, but one misstep could spell the end of your adventuring career… permanently."http://www.gamehead.com/article/1752/bandai-unveil-more-uncharted-boardgame-details References Category:Uncharted series